El plan SasuSaku
by Milagrito
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino y Kakashi planean unir a los testarudos de Sasuke y Sakura. Sasuke regresó pero la chica reaccionó contra todo pronostico haciendo que estos dos peleen a cada rato. Pero del odio al amor sólo hay un paso. Summary completo adentro.


¡Hola a todo aquel ser viviente que llegue a leerme! Espero que se encuentren bien. Les vengo con otro one-shot SasuSaku… ¡Es que mi inspiración SasuSaku está en el aire!

Este one-shot está dedicado especialmente a Japón ya que sucedió una tragedia allá justamente hace una semana, es decir, el 11 de marzo. Oremos todos juntos para que Japón salga adelante. Porque Japón no sólo es un pedazo de tierra, Japón son las personas que habitan en _ese_ pedazo de tierra.

Pasemos a la información:

Título: El plan SasuSaku.

Pareja principal: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno (SasuSaku).

Parejas: Naruto Uzumaki/Hinata Hyuuga (NaruHina). Sai/Ino Yamanaka (SaiIno).

Rated: K+

Categoría: Romance/Humor

Resumen: Naruto junto a su novia Hinata y Sai e Ino planean unir a los testarudos de Sasuke y Sakura. Sasuke hace varios años que regresó a su aldea natal, aunque… cuando lo hizo la pelirosa no reaccionó como todos esperaban ya que había adquirido un orgullo del que cuidar. Como consecuencia estos dos se la pasan peleando. Toda la aldea ya sabe que se gustan, excepto ellos. Naruto junto a sus cómplices llevan a cabo el plan porque después de todo… _del odio al amor sólo hay un paso ¿no?._

Oh, debo aclarar que aquí la mayoría (excepto Kakashi) tienen 18 años.

Creo que eso es lo necesario… ¡A leer!...

SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku

–… entonces luego Sai llega hasta Sakura, yo me encargaré junto a Kakashi-sensei de que Sasuke esté presente para cuando pase ¿Entendieron el plan? – murmuraba el rubio más hiperactivo de la aldea – Por cierto, te acuerdas de hacer el dibujo que te dije, Sai-baka – _Cómo le encantaba dejar en ridículo a Sasuke-teme… Tendría que comprarse unas palomitas de maíz_ _para disfrutar de la función _pensó un Naruto divertido.

– Bien, Naruto-kun, el plan está perfecto – dijo Hinata quien había dejado de tartamudear desde que estaba saliendo con Naruto; digamos que el rubio le había pegado algo de su hiperactividad.

– Hinata-chan, mis planes siempre son perfectos – dijo para luego posar su brazo en los hombros de Hinata mientras sonreía como sólo él sabía.

– Eso sólo te lo crees tú y tu sombra – comentó Ino burlonamente.

– Oye, ¿A qué hora comenzará el plan? – preguntó Sai agarrando la cintura a su novia, Ino.

– A las 5:30 p.m. – respondió Naruto – ¡Que no se les olvide y ni se les ocurra llegar tarde! – siguió hablando Naruto mirando a Kakashi quien tenía una gotita resbalando por su nuca.

– Bien, nos vamos… ¡Adiós! – dijo lo último lejos arrastrando a un Sai sonriente Ino.

– Adiós – se despidió Naruto – Ya saben dónde nos reuniremos. Hinata-chan –

– Hinata-chan ¿quieres acompañarme al Ichiraku? – preguntó Naruto ya que observó a su alrededor y sólo quedaba Hinata.

– Claro, Naruto-kun – respondió esta agarrando de la mano a su rubio e hiperactivo novio.

SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku

Sakura tarareaba una hermosa melodía mientras que realizaba sus compras del día. Tenía que comprar la cena, algunas cosas que necesitaba para el hospital, un nuevo teléfono –lo había destruido _accidentalmente_ mientras que discutía con Uchiha– y otras cosas más. Más tarde pasaría por la heladería, le apetecía un cremoso helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.

Observó su reloj; marcaba las 4:30. Tendría que apurarse si no quería que la noche le cogiera.

SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku

Un peliazabache se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento de su antiguo equipo entrenando arduamente. Luego se sentó sobre la hierba verde, reposando un poco.

Su mejor amigo, Naruto, llegó junto a él para darle una de –_cómo él decía_– sus 'sonrisas de Dobe' junto a su ex–sensei Kakashi.

– ¡Sasuke-baka! ¿Nos acompañarías a comer al Ichiraku? –

– No… – respondió secamente Sasuke.

– ¿Por qué, dattebayo? –

– Porque no, Dobe –

– ¿¡Pero por qué, Teme! – El rubio le estaba exasperando. Ya hasta tenía la vena de la frente hinchada.

– ¡Porque no, Dobe! – Definitivamente: sólo, repito: sólo Naruto Uzumaki puede alterar al impasible e imperturbable Sasuke Uchiha.

– ¡Oh, vamos, Teme! Kakashi también nos acompañará ¿Verdad, Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó el rubio a lo que el nombrado asintió.

– Para descansar un poco, Sasuke, hemos estado entrenado mucho durante los últimos meses – le dijo con su característica calma Kakashi.

– Tsk, de acuerdo – Total, el rubio no lo dejaría ir hasta que aceptara su estúpida petición.

– ¡Vamos, dattebayo! – exclamó un rubio emocionado. _Lo que te espera, Sasuke-teme…_

Naruto observó su muñeca, donde se encontraba su preciado reloj de rana (N/A: Sí, no es un monedero de rana solamente, también tiene un reloj… realmente, yo le inventé el reloj… Anyway… ¡Sigan leyendo!) que marcaba las 5:15. _Bien, vamos a buen tiempo…_

En el camino al Ichiraku, mientras iban caminando cerca de ellos pudieron divisar un local rojo con blanco con un cartelito en letras de neón que decía "Heladería", vieron a su pelirosa compañera salir de dicho local. Observó cómo Sai se le acercaba a la pelirosa. _Bien, manos a la obra…_

SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku

La pelirosa había terminado con sus compras y estaba botando el vaso de su helado que ya había comido. Estaba saliendo del local cuando alguien le llamo.

– ¡Sakura! – Al escuchar la voz se volteó hasta donde procedía y se encontró con su antiguo compañero Sai – que alegría encontrarte por aquí – dijo este acercándosele mientras que le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. La pelirosa un poco confundida le correspondió el abrazo y el beso ajena a que unos chicos: uno de cabello rubio, otro plateado y otro azabache –este último tenía una mirada asesina– se acercaban a ella.

– Hola, Sai… igualmente – le dijo esta sonriéndole.

– Etto… Yo quería hablar contigo sobre algo, Sakura – le dijo aparentando estar avegonzado.

– Dime… – le animó a continuar Sakura. Los muchachos se acercaban un poco más, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación.

– Yo sé que yo no sabía qué eran los sentimientos… ustedes me ayudaron a conocer su significado, en especial tú… Yo… yo quiero decirte que tú me gustas, Sakura… y mucho – Oh, vaya… Deberían darle un premio a mejor actuación.

– Sai… tú a mi no… no… tú no – Sakura se encontraba muy confundida… ¿Sai declarándosele? –

Sai sacó un papel con un dibujo de un corazón y una rosa y en el corazón decía _"¿Quieres ser mi novia?", _se lo tendió a Sakura y esta quedó en estado shock. Sai se le acercó dispuesta a besarla pero algo le detuvo, un puño…

Sakura se preocupó ya que la boca de Sai estaba comenzando a sangrar y gotitas de sangre salían de su nariz.

– ¡Sai! – dijo esta comenzando a emanar chakra verde de sus puños para curar las heridas. Luego al terminar su tarea volteó la cabeza para observar cómo Uchiha sonreía victorioso.

– ¿Qué te pasa a ti, eh? – preguntó la pelirosa furiosa. El Uchiha sólo enarcó una ceja. La verdad ni él mismo sabía qué le pasaba, qué le impulsó a hacer eso. Cuando vio lo que iba a hacer el idiota con _su_ Sakura la sangre le hirvió y sus puños se cerraron.

– Oh, perdón que le dé su merecido a tu noviecito – dijo Sasuke burlonamente –. Se nota que todavía sigues loquita por mí… ¿Estar con la copia barata de Uchiha Sasuke? – Bien, sabía que estaba siendo grosero pero la ira que sentía en ese momento estaba haciendo que hablara por su cuenta.

Una bofetada le dio en lleno a la cara de Sasuke. Le iba a dar otra pero Sasuke le sostuvo la muñeca, luego agarró su otra muñeca y la arrinconó a una pared.

– ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo, Uchiha? – preguntó actuando enojada la pelirosa. La verdad, le encantaba estar así con Sasuke…

– Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo… – le respondió el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha para luego estampar sus labios con los de ella. La pelirosa al principio estaba algo aturdida por el cambio de ambiente, pero luego le correspondió el beso. Sasuke sonrió dentro del beso. Ella todavía sentía algo por él aún cuando lo negaba. Bueno, él había aprendido a apreciarla durante este tiempo, tanto que se llegó a enamorar de ella; la molestaba sólo porque le encantaba ver cómo se ponía, era tan divertido.

Luego se separaron pero antes de que les diera tiempo de terminar Sasuke agarró a Sakura y se la llevó sabrá Kami dónde…

– Sasuke-kun… – susurró la pelirosa sorprendida.

Un rubio se les quedó viendo alejarse mientras que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Finalmente su pequeña nee-chan y su mejor amigo estaban juntos. Realmente esos dos eran tercos.

– ¡Misión cumplida, dattebayo! – dijo sonriendo mientras que alzaba su pulgar hacia arriba.

SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku

_¡Gracias a todos por tomarse este tiempo para leer!... Se les quiere mucho._

_Déjenme un lindo review que me hacen muy feliz leerlos… Recibo de todo: críticas constructivas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, chocolates, helados…_

_Pray for Japan(:_


End file.
